


what's inside of you

by hisokapocalypse



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Eggs, M/M, i hate this, its about eggs, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokapocalypse/pseuds/hisokapocalypse
Summary: A quiet day in the garden yields some surprising revelations.
Relationships: Guy/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	what's inside of you

**Author's Note:**

> well. eggs

It's a bit of a slow day at the Mankai Company, really. Natsugumi's latest performance came to a close earlier this week, and there was always a short break period for every troupe–– whether it was for celebration or pure exhaustion, no one could tell.

Tsumugi was out gardening, which was not unusual–– a normal endeavour, a normal guy. Speaking of a normal guy, Guy was there too, learning from the best.

Tsumugi smiled up at him, so in his element and focused.

"This one's a rose, alright? I bet you knew that... everyone knows roses. This is my favourite, though... I think it was left from the first generation. The bush is really big, so it's a lot of work, but I'm happy I got to it before it died."

Guy simply nodded. It was nice, learning...

"You see, the leaves–– not the petals!–– on a rose are kind of distinct." With that, he lifted the flower itself up, revealing a bit underneath it. "If you look at them, you can see the edges aren't completely smooth. I like to think it's warning us. 'Don't touch me!', says the rose, but we touch it anyways because it's so beautiful."

The taller man crouched down a bit, reaching the level of the bush. As he leaned in to get a closer look, though... he knocked against Tsumugi, leaving the bluette off balance, and–– ah, did he prick his finger? Judging from his little yelp...

Yeah.

Immediately, Guy reaches for his pockets. Saying Citronia hadn't got more than a few injuries in his life would've been a lie, and he made sure to be always prepared. He hadn't imagined Tsumugi needing one...

Suddenly, Tsumugi turns to him, smiling.

"It's alright. I've got it under control."

His finger... is in his mouth? That's unsanitary, judging that he's been in the garden all morning. His posture's a bit tense, too.

...is he... hiding... something?

"Let me see it."

"No!–– I mean, ah, you don't have to bother with me..."

"I'd be concerned for your well-being if I didn't get to take a look."

Tsumugi bites his lip–– a hard feat to do with your finger in your mouth––, but he gives in, reaching out his right hand.

Guy takes it in his own, and squints at it, expecting to see red. Instead, though...

...yellow and white...?

It’s almost like…

Egg yolk.

Egg yolk, spilling out of Tsumugi…

Said egg-yolk-spillee giggles softly.

“It’s silly, isn’t it? I don’t know when it started…”

His eyes seem… glassy. Yellow, now, too. How hasn’t he noticed this? How hasn’t he seen Tsumugi bleed? He’s seen everyone else in Winter bleed, of course–– how couldn’t he? They always bled, all the time, from their eyes and their ears and their chests when there’s a sharp enough object near them.

...in plays, of course. Guy is not a murderer. He promises you that.

“But it’s all eggs, now. Always eggs. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of eggs, you know. They taste so good…”

Stop it, says Guy’s brain. He doesn’t know what to stop, besides staring... 

“You… want a taste… of my eggs?”

Before he knows it, he’s nodding along. He wants a taste. Guy wants eggs. Guy has always wanted eggs, hasn’t he?

...

Yeah, yeah. He always has.

**Author's Note:**

> @hisokapocalypse, egg fic originally written on acc @feathercamellia. feel free to block me and my eggy endeavours  
> next chapter when :flushed:


End file.
